The Two most Complicated things:Boys and Love
by Gonnabe Writer
Summary: Hey Everyone, I'm finished. Final Chapter up! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

The Two Most Complicated Things: Love & Boys...  
  
Hermione sighed as she looked across at her two good friends, they were bickering on a trifle thing: which was the best sweet? She couldn't concentrate on her homework and their incessant talks of food were making her hungry.  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans" announced Harry decidedly "it's the best because it's everything in one!"  
  
"Whatever" Ron retorted, "You just say that because you've never eaten a vomit flavoured one! I say its Chocolate Frogs!"  
  
'Vomit Flavoured?' maybe she wasn't so hungry anymore, she turned and tried to concentrate on her homework, she knew she didn't have much time, it was due in a fortnight! But she couldn't concentrate because there were images of frogs, beans and a certain face floating around there, she groaned.  
  
At this sound, both boys turned to her: "What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
"Let me guess, you're studying for your N.E.W.T's and you don't know something" Ron teased.  
  
"No, Ron" she replied heatedly "I'm just... oh, never mind!" and she flung down her books and hurried out of the common room.  
  
"Oops! I think I hit a nerve," said Ron as he watched Hermione exit. "She takes everything so bloody seriously"  
  
Hermione wandered through the corridors, thinking about how much Ron aggravated her, she wanted to fume but she couldn't help thinking of his warm brown eyes and his ruddy straight hair, 'Why does he like teasing me?' she thought 'and why can't I ignore him or tease him back?', 'Because you like him' answered her conscience.  
  
"I do not!" she cried aloud, fellow students looked at her strangely as they passed her.  
  
She blushed, and became more angry with herself, 'See? He makes a fool out of you even when he's not there, he's nothing except a good but very irritating friend!' she chided herself.  
  
She took a couple of deep breaths like it said in 'Have Control Over Yourself' by Just Panic; it was on Pg 56, chapter 3. It seemed to calm her and she walked back to the Common Room in a much better mood, but as soon as she entered, the remnants of her good mood dissolved. Harry was nowhere in sight and Ron was sitting in the corner ALONE having an apparently hilarious conversation with Parvati Patel, she couldn't hear any of it but she caught 'Hermione' and with an angry toss of her head, she marched to her dormitory, vowing that she'd keep her communication with Ron and Parvati to a minimum.  
  
"Argh!" she muttered furiously at the memory of them sitting so cosily together, she was pissed with everyone, including herself. She fell asleep but tossed and turned restlessly and when she woke up the next day, she was in a no better mood...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
So what is Hermione gonna do next:Fight with Parvati? Kill Ron...or herself? Please review and I'll tell you more! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review; I only need one good one to carry on writing...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hermione scowled at the dark head across the dormitory, she grimaced when Parvati put a ribbon in her hair and sniffed disapprovingly as she giggled and gossiped with Lavender.  
  
When Hermione was brushing her bushy mane, Parvati smiled at her, "Your hair is so pretty, if you put it in a French plait it would look cute."  
  
Hermione mumbled her obligatory thanks and hurried out to the Great Hall. She didn't sit by her usual place opposite Harry and Ron, but sat next to Ginny instead.  
  
When the boys came down, Harry and Ron were surprised to see her sitting so far away and they threw concerned glances at her throughout breakfast. When she got up to go to her first class, Harry nudged Ron and got up too, Hermione brushed past him and started down the corridor leading to Arithmancy, but Harry accosted her first, "Hermione, is something wrong?"  
  
Hermione caught a glance of Ron over Harry's shoulder, he was talking to Parvati again, her gaze turned hard and she looked at Harry, "No, nothing's wrong, I'm...I'm just feeling a bit tired." And she skirted around Harry and hurried down the corridor.  
  
"Well?" asked Ron when Harry returned to his seat.  
  
"Dunno, she's pissed about something, but she isn't going to tell us anytime soon, by the looks of it."  
  
"Hah!" snorted Ron, "bet she's in love with someone, people always go moody and psychotic when they're in love."  
  
"I don't see you any more moody or psychotic than usual." Harry joked  
  
"Or maybe..." Ron mused, "...she's fallen in love with my good looks and wit, and she plans to commit suicide if I don't sweep her up in my arms and kiss her."  
  
Harry laughed, "Maybe you are more psychotic than usual, or you sure have one really weird imagination, Hermione is our friend, remember?"  
  
"Really? I thought she was our slave, willing to do all our bidding...and our homework."  
  
"Shut up" Harry said tiredly, "You can be really mean to her sometimes, maybe she's angry because of that..."  
  
"At who? Me? Never! I love Hermione..." and Ron burst out laughing.  
  
Harry glared at him  
  
"Ok, ok, maybe you're right..." he sighed, "but do I have to apologize?"  
  
"Yup, do it before break, after Herbology." And the friends dashed off to Divination before they were late.  
  
Hermione had glowered at everyone in Arithmancy, and didn't even answer one question; Professor Vector was really concerned and kept Hermione back after class. Hermione sighed, thinking that it was because she hadn't paid attention in class, because a certain redhead that she wanted to kiss and kill at the same time haunted her thoughts. She walked up to the professor's desk and waited to be told off.  
  
"Hermione, dear, there isn't a problem at home, is there?"  
  
Hermione mutely shook her head  
  
"A problem at school?" persisted Professor Vector  
  
Hermione denied it  
  
The professor sighed, "Something to do with Ron Weasley?"  
  
Hermione stared at her, "How did you know?"  
  
Professor smiled, "I've seen the scribbles and doodles in the margins of your papers."  
  
"I thought I had rubbed them out..."  
  
"Love makes us forgetful...you're not going to do anything about it, are you?" enquired the professor  
  
"Do what? Ron and Harry are my friends and I'd never endanger our friendship on something I'm not even sure of."  
  
"That's right dear, do something when you're sure...though personally, I feel that you won't have to wait that long." With another smile, she dismissed Hermione.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sorry that was so long, but at least now something can happen... 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great reviews, I'll try to update as much as possible coz it's my vacations and I have lots of time.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hermione strolled to Herbology, musing on Professor Vector's words.  
  
The final bell rang, and Hermione still had to cross half the school to the greenhouses, she broke into a run.  
  
"You're late, Ms Granger" said Professor Sprout as Hermione dashed into class.  
  
"Sorry, Professor...I was-I was in the...library, yes, I was in the library and lost track of time." panted Hermione.  
  
"I'll let you of this time, go to your table please."  
  
"Thank-you, Professor, it-it won't happen again..." Hermione walked to her table by Ron and Harry, they stared at her, and she turned pink.  
  
"Liar" whispered Ron out of the side of his mouth, Hermione tossed her head.   
  
Professor Sprout addressed the class and told them of their task: "You will don your gloves and trim the leaves of the Venomous Tentacula, they will be dried later and used as a cure for the Uncommon Cold. Please be careful not to let them touch your bare skin as the result is...not very nice." she grimaced.  
  
Ignoring her fellow students, Hermione started to meticulously trim her plant, she started at the bottom and worked her way up. She was near the top when she heard a yelp of pain from Ron; he held his arm out in front of him.   
  
His upturned sleeve had allowed the plant to brush against him, his skin had turned a nasty shade of green with sickly yellow spots growing rapidly on it, they swelled up and dribbled out orange, sticky pus. Hermione and Harry backed away.  
  
Professor Sprout hurried over, drawn by the commotion surrounding the table, she grasped her wand and muttered a spell, the ugly boils stopped growing but the disgusting infection was still there. "Oh dear, you'll have to the Hospital Wing for that, Miss Granger, would you kindly accompany him?"  
  
Hermione nodded and followed Ron out of the door; she walked next to him as the hurried upstairs, after a tense silence, "Thanks for coming with me..." Ron murmured through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ummm...no problem."  
  
"...and I also wanted to apologize for giving you a hard time yesterday..."  
  
"That's ok" Hermione answered cheerfully, "its between friends...." Her expression became concerned as Ron grunted in pain, "Does I hurt a lot?"  
  
"Only when I breathe..."  
  
Hermione laughed and Ron joined her.  
  
They made it to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey examined Ron, "That's a severe rash, I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here tonight, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Hermione consoled him, helped him into bed and offered to bring in work that he'd miss, his expression was so comically tragic that she burst out laughing again, "Ok, no work, but what'll you do to past the time?"  
  
"Oh, my fan club will be here soon, then I won't be lacking in entertainment..."  
  
"You wish!" retorted Hermione.  
  
Ron faked a stunned expression, "You don't believe me? I'm hurt and shocked by your lack of faith in me..."  
  
"Too bad," she rejoined, "I have to get back to class now, me and Harry will come up to see you later..."  
  
"Hermione..." Ron said melodramatically, "I'm...I'm not sure-sure that you'll find me alive when you come back, please...say some wise last words to me...'   
  
"Ok... Get well soon, Sir Lionheart..." and surprising herself, she kissed Ron softly on the cheek and hurried outside without a backward glance.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Umm, this isn't the greatest chapter, if you have any ideas, please tell me and tell me what you think too... 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the idea Rockchick1231!!! Ok, here goes...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hermione wandered in a daze back to class, wondering about what she had done...Kissed Ron? Had she been in her right mind? What would he think? Thank God that Harry was going with her later, she couldn't face him alone...  
  
She reported Ron's condition to Professor Sprout, and returned to her seat next to Harry. "Is he alright?" he whispered  
  
"Yes, he just has to stay overnight, I promised him that we'd be up to see him later."  
  
"Of course..." The bell rang, "What's next?"  
  
"Potions"  
  
Harry grimaced and started to walk s-l-o-w-l-y towards the dungeons.  
  
Hermione dashed on, "Hurry up!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"I guess I have to..." and they broke into a run  
  
But they both arrived in class just as the final bell rang, "Made-it" panted Harry.  
  
Hermione looked around, Snape was advancing on them like an overgrown bat. "I wouldn't be too sure about that..." she whispered to Harry  
  
"Detention, Potter and Granger, and 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape said smoothly  
  
They knew by now that it was pointless to argue with him and they both hastened to their desks.  
  
"And where is your faithful sidekick Weasley, Potter?"  
  
"He's in the Hospital Wing" said Harry while rubbing the stitch in his side.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor"  
  
"Why?" they both demanded  
  
"Because he did not report his absence..." said Snape in a dangerous tone, "...another 10 points for cheek from you two, come to me at the end of class to work out your detentions."  
  
Harry and Hermione glared at him and fumed throughout class, when the bell rang, they reluctantly went to Snape's desk.  
  
"Potter, you will do your detention now: clean up after the class and Granger, you will have your detention this evening." Snape said vindictively  
  
"Tell Ron I'm sorry and I'll be up to see him later..." Harry muttered to Hermione in a rush as he started to mop up crushed ant livers off the desks.  
  
Hermione made her way out and trooped silently through the empty corridors, everyone was outside enjoying the winter sun, and wondered what she would do now.  
  
She entered the Hospital Wing and Ron broke out in a smile when he caught sight of her.  
  
She managed to smile back and stood by the side of his bed, waiting...  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron enquired  
  
Hermione explained.  
  
"Stupid Git..."  
  
They spent the next fifteen minutes happily thinking up dire punishments for the offensive Snape, then there was a silence...  
  
"So, how's the arm?" asked Hermione brightly  
  
"Ugh" Ron made a face and lifted up his sleeve, the skin had turned neon pink now and the boils had faded to a pale blue.  
  
Hermione examined them and remarked with a straight face, "Looks like a work of art..." She stared at Ron's face and burst out laughing.  
  
Ron grinned and then gazed at Hermione with a strange expression, "Hermione, I just realized that..." the silence was long and very silent  
  
"What?" she whispered  
  
"...that-" the bell rang for the end of break and without another word, Madam Pomfrey shooed Hermione outside.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Those who believe that Ron was going to confess his love, raise your hands. Hmmm, quite a few. Well, we'll see but I'm making no promises. Thanks for the great reviews; I'm starting to feel like a real writer...ummm, could I ask you guys to read my other stories? Please? 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank-you to everyone who read my stories, this chapter is dedicated to Potter Madl: my favourite reviewer.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hermione trooped silently to her next class, her mind filled with what Ron might have said. 'Could he like me?' she wondered, 'No, who'd like a bushy-haired, beaver-toothed, library-lover like me?' answered the practical side of her mind, 'but maybe he does' argued her romantic side...  
  
Her inner fight would have carried on for quite a while, if Harry hadn't seen her and called out to her, she went to him and he raged at Professor Snape, listing all the disgusting things he had to do and occasionally throwing out an epitaph, which made Hermione rebuke him.  
  
As the evening drew nearer, thoughts of Ron left her and she was filled with dread, scared of the horrible punishment Snape had for her.   
  
Harry had gone to visit Ron, alone, and came back to report that Ron was left happily munching on a packet of Chocolate Frogs that they had bought for him, they had both written 'Get Well' messages and Hermione had signed it: 'With Love', even she didn't know in what sense she meant it.  
  
An hour before dinner, she left for her detention, Snape was nowhere in sight and she sat quietly in a seat, waiting for him. When he arrived, he sat at his desk and declared, "Miss Granger, I am tired of teaching you bunch of dunder-heads and my muscles have seized up, come here and loosen them for me!"  
  
Hermione stared at him, thunderstruck, "What?" she finally managed.  
  
"Didn't you hear the first time, Granger? Come and give me a massage!"  
  
Hermione mutely shook her head.  
  
Snape's eyes glinted dangerously, "Do it, or 500 points from Gryffindor..." he said softly.  
  
Hermione gasped and came slowly to him, he leaned his head back on his chair and she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed. Hermione closed her eyes, but Snape was enjoying the experience and soon dozed. Every movement filled Hermione with disgust, she wished for a knife, so she could stab it into those greasy shoulder blades.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Snape woke up with a start and dismissed her with a frightening notion, "Maybe I should give you detention more often"  
  
Hermione ran to the girls' bathroom and washed her hands again and again, she felt that Snape's germs would never leave her, she felt unclean, and she skipped dinner because she didn't want to touch anything. As she was going to bed, she did a cleansing charm on her hands, only then did she feel human again.  
  
The next day, she saw Ron at breakfast, his arm was fine now and he sat eating his breakfast and chatting to Dean. With a greeting to both of them, she sat opposite Ron and ravenously ate her breakfast.  
  
"Hungry?" Ron teased  
  
"Starving"  
  
"Why? Was your detention with Snape an appetite taker?"  
  
"Exactly", she bent her head to hide her disgusted expression.  
  
Their first lesson was Potions, and Hermione was filled with anxiety at the thought. Harry joined them, and asked about Hermione's detention, she skimmed over the question and changed the subject quickly.  
  
She made a detour to the bathroom before class, making sure that she was immaculate, so Snape couldn't use it as an excuse to fulfill his threat.  
  
She sat though class on tenterhooks, and didn't answer any questions so he couldn't give her a detention for being a Know-it-All. When the bell rang, she sighed with relief but as she walked out of the door, Snape called after her, "Detention, Granger, for not answering my questions, I know that you knew the answers."  
  
Hermione kept a poker face as she walked out of class, Harry and Ron were swearing at Snape and Hermione just stared dully at the floor. "Hermione..." said Harry and she burst into tears.  
  
Both boys looked at her in surprise and Ron automatically opened his arms to her, she buried her head in his shoulder and carried on sobbing, he patted her head awkwardly. After a while, she stopped crying and lifted her head, "I'm sorry..." and she explained what had happened at her previous detention.  
  
They both looked livid and stared at her flushed face. Ron passionately said, "No one does that to my gir- ummm friend and gets away with it!" Harry agreed with him and they both promised Hermione that she wouldn't attend that detention, that they would somehow, stop Snape.  
  
With a watery smile of thanks, Hermione walked with them to their next class.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ok, maybe it got too melodramatic by the end but Ron had to give some sign of their relationsh- ummm, friendship. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating yesterday, I'm a very lazy person...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Even after Harry and Ron's assurances, Hermione was still unconvinced that they could do anything and remained fidgety and restless. During lunch, she sat alone, both boys had disappeared on mysterious errands and she played with her food and kept glancing up at the staff table, where Snape was suspiciously absent.  
  
Towards the end of lunch, she just stared at her food and nodded dully at Ginny's cheerful chattering. She looked up when she heard a prolonged clinking; Professor McGonagall was tapping her goblet and the hall slowly silenced. She cleared her throat and announced, "Owing to a mishap, Professor Snape is now unavailable for the rest of the week, all classes of his will attend substitutions, look on the notice board for more details."  
  
There were muffled cheers from every table, except, perhaps Slytherin. Hermione pinched herself to check if she was dreaming, and grinned when she felt the sting. Down the table, Fred and George were happily planning what tricks they would play on their unfortunate substitute teacher. Hermione looked around and saw Harry and Ron making their way down the Hall, grinning like two extremely happy Cheshire cats.  
  
"Isn't that great?" asked Hermione gleefully, as they reached her.  
  
"Wasn't much of a surprise" said Ron matter-of-factly, exchanging a quick glance with Harry.  
  
"Why?..." Hermione trailed off and looked at the self-satisfied faces on front of her, "What did you do?"  
  
"Lets just say that Snape got his massage," answered Harry  
  
"Not good enough, what did you guys REALLY do?" she demanded  
  
"Well, you see, me and Harry found an incredibly interesting book at the Library, which was full of exaggerated spells..." Ron declared  
  
"Oh, you mean '2000000 spells and How to Make Them Bigger'?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry looked bemusedly at her, "and we used the 'Maniacal Massage' and now..."  
  
"...Snape is rolling around the floor, black and blue, screaming while the other teachers are looking up the counter curse." Ron cackled evilly, "I wouldn't worry about him now, Hermione, it'll be a long time before he forgets THIS massage."  
  
A huge weight lifted off Hermione's shoulders, and unthinkingly, the stood up and hugged Harry and Ron, they hugged her back but Ron's hug lasted a bit longer than normal, he released his hold almost reluctantly and she blushed when he smiled at her.  
  
They sat down to eat; Hermione now ate her food with good appetite and smiled at her two good friends. They enlightened her on Snape's expression when the spell hit him, his panicked cries and the confused faces of the teachers present, as he performed his strange antics. Soon Hermione was in fits of laughter at their descriptions and had already decided that their Christmas presents this year, was going to be one of the best.  
  
Hermione went to bed that night with a light heart and no worries, except the niggling thought she still hadn't done that Arithmancy homework and it was due tomorrow...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
That was not the greatest conclusion but it'll pave the way for the next mess/adventure/problem... 


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter to make up for being tardy...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hermione tossed and turned, the thoughts of the incomplete homework making sleep impossible, 'Why don't you just get up and do it?' she asked herself.  
  
She quietly got out of bed, slipped on her robe, grabbed her satchel and tiptoed downstairs to the Common Room. She was happy to see a cheerful fire in the grate, as the night was quite chilly, and sank down the nearest table. She did her work quickly, but didn't feel sleepy once it was done, so she relaxed in the over-stuffed couch opposite the fire and stared into the flames.  
  
She was so engrossed in the ever-changing colours that she didn't notice a sound at the top of the stairs and started as a red-robed figure settled next to her, it was Ron.  
  
"Couldn't you sleep?" he whispered  
  
"I needed to get some work done," she explained, "couldn't you?"  
  
"Nah, I needed to-" he broke off as they heard a noise behind them, they both turned and looked over the back of the couch. In the corner, quivering in fright, was a house-elf, he looked at them with terrified, bulbous eyes.  
  
"B-begging your pardon, M-master and M-mistress, I didn't mean it..." it stammered.  
  
"Mean what?" asked Ron  
  
"To make n-noise and disturb you..." it's eyes filled with tears, "I-I'll iron my feet as p-punishment."  
  
Hermione looked horrified, "There's no need for that, what's your name?" she asked gently  
  
"Nappy, Mistress"  
  
Ron smothered a laugh, Hermione glared at him and continued, "How long have you been working here, er...Nappy?"  
  
"Me started last week, Mistress, everyone here has been so kind to me..." he put his long fingers over his mouth, as if scared for giving too much information.  
  
Hermione smiled, "That's good that they're treating you nicely, where did you work before?"  
  
He looked scared again, "Me worked at inn in S-Scotland, then inn close 'cause my master die...no one t-take poor Nappy, except Professor Dumbledore, he knew master and he bring me here."  
  
Ron looked a bit mortified for laughing at Nappy's name, he dug into his pajamas pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled packed, "Come here Nappy, here's a Chocolate Frog for you..."  
  
The house-elf's eyes filled with tears again, "Master is s-so good, so g-generous to Nappy..."  
  
"It's just a chocolate"  
  
"Me know, master, but it is nicer to be given something than to take it, me can eat what me wants in the kitchen, but this chocolate will taste sweeter because it is a gift..."  
  
Hermione and Ron smiled while looking at the philosophical house-elf, then Hermione expression darkened, "Nappy, you don't have to call us 'master' and 'mistress', I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley"  
  
Nappy nodded, "Yes, mistr-Hermione Granger"  
  
Ron stifled a yawn, "Now I'm feeling sleepy, I think I'll head upstairs now..."  
  
"Me too, " Hermione smiled again at the house-elf, "It was nice to meet you, Nappy."  
  
"Will Nappy never see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley again?" asked the house-elf fearfully  
  
"You can come see us again."  
  
"How?" asked Nappy  
  
"Ummm, you could leave a note for us under this sofa, can you write?"  
  
Nappy shook his head mournfully, then his expression brightened, "But me can write my name!" he exclaimed  
  
Ron found a solution, "So leave a note with your name on it under the cushion and we'll meet you here that night, OK?"  
  
Nappy nodded, and then scurried off to carry on with his duties.  
  
Hermione and Ron slowly climbed up the winding stairs to their dormitories, they both hesitated at the top, "Well, that was fun." said Ron brightly  
  
"Yeah, he's a sweet, little guy...I wonder if we'll see him again?"  
  
Ron nodded; "probably will...Good Night" he ended abruptly  
  
Hermione smiled, "Sweet dreams" and entered her dormitory and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
She slipped into her bed, snuggled into her pillows and fell fast asleep.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
This is my longest chapter! I'm not exactly sure why I introduced Nappy; maybe he'll play the part of a matchmaker...we'll see. Anyway, I wanted to start another story, while I'm writing this one, but I can't think of a storyline, Any Ideas? 


	8. Chapter 8

And here's the Special New Year Edition...I know my last chapter sucked, but I'll try harder, I'll even make it my New Year Resolution...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The Gryffindors / Slytherins had substitution with Professor Binns; they all marched into class, chattering and laughing. The transparent professor wheezed at them in his dull monotone, "Quiet, please sit down and take out some work..."  
  
The two houses automatically split up, with Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other, facing them. The professor sat down heavily in his seat and proceeded to mark papers, occasionally coughing and glancing suspiciously at the class.  
  
Hermione instantly took out some homework, Ron and Harry instantly became bored and stared around for some sort of entertainment, and their eyes fell on the unfortunate professor. He started to dose, and his head would s-l-o-w-l-y tip forward until it touched the desk, then Professor Binns would snap his head back up when it made contact and snort.  
  
Harry and Ron watched these developments with interest and when the professor dozed and his head actually stayed on the desk, this provided them with another wicked past time; Ron rummaged in his pocket and produced a handful of multi-coloured pellets.  
  
"What's that?" whispered Harry, so not to wake the professor up  
  
Ron shrugged, "No idea, I found them when we were going to the station to come to school."  
  
"They look like..." Harry scrutinized them, "...the balls that Dudley used to put in his BB pellet gun."  
  
"Yeah, well, they were scattered all over the place, so I picked some up, so did Fred and George."  
  
"So what do we do with them?" asked Harry  
  
"Let's..." and he hurriedly whispered his idea  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and in a few moments, both boys were trying to throw the pellets into the professor's ear, when the pellets had run out, Harry declared that he had won. Ron, disgruntled, muttered that Harry had all that training from Quidditch.  
  
They lapsed into boredom again, until Harry reminded Ron that he still had the library book they had used earlier, Ron urged him to take it out and they eagerly spread it out between themselves and conversed in whispers over it.  
  
Ron pointed out a spell, "Look at this, 'Huge Hair-loss'" and they cackled at the description and decided to use it.  
  
"But on who?" wondered Harry aloud  
  
"Them" Ron nodded his head at the two bodyguards flanking Malfoy; Crabbe and Goyle, the perfect targets as they probably wouldn't realize that they had been hexed.  
  
Harry and Ron pulled their wand from their robes, held them in concealed positions (they hoped), aimed and muttered the hexes simultaneously, two identical blue sparks immerged from their wands and floated casually in the direction of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
When the sparks connected with their target, Crabbe and Goyle started slightly (In which a few hairs floated out) shrugged and composedly resumed picking their noses.  
  
Harry and Ron watched delightedly as every movement of the two idiots, even the slightest, caused a few hairs to fall out. As time progressed, the spells power increased and the hair started to drift out in clumps. Goyle and Crabbe were still completely unaware of what was happening and only realized that something was awry when Malfoy tapped them on the shoulders gingerly and pointed to the fallen strands, which had accumulated considerably.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe jumped up with frightened grunts and rubbed their heads furiously, which effectively removed the last of the hair and left them completely bald. By now, the attention of the class was fixed firmly on this scene. Malfoy was shrieking and backing away with a horrified expression, Pansy Parkinson went into hysterics and the Gryffindors were laughing at the utterly confused expression on Crabbe and Goyle's faces.  
  
Ron and Harry were laughing hysterically as they watched Crabbe and Goyle frantically scratching their heads, as if searching for hair, and seeming to realize that there wasn't any, ripped off their robes and shirts to gaze under their armpits and scrape at the grimy but hairless skin.  
  
Hermione watched this, torn between amusement and disapproval. Professor Binns woke up with a start and stared, bemused, at the two shirtless boys who had started to undo their pants to stare at...well, you know what.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang and the class poured out, all eager to get away before Goyle and Crabbe had a chance to complete their revolting undertaking. Ron, Harry and Hermione continued down the corridor, still wiping away their tears.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Thanks for everyone's really nice reviews, I know this was supposed to be a romance only, but I'll add something definite next chapter. I was in the mood for comic relief today. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating for so long, I was trying out some new stories: which were highly unsuccessful...there is no one like the Harry Potter reviewers: Thanx...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Next week was Ron's birthday, Hermione contemplated deeply on what she wanted to give him...something under the guise of friendship, but which could mean something more?  
  
Harry tormented Ron throughout breakfast on hints and suspicions of his coming birthday, Hermione just looked on and smiled: thinking...  
  
The week passed quickly, with Hermione having idea after idea and dismissing them just as quickly, some seemed too obvious, some too romantic, some too friendly...  
  
On the day before Ron's birthday, Hermione's ideas were exhausted and she despaired of ever finding the right present, she had decided as a last resort, she would buy a Chudley Cannons Robe. It might not get the message across but she knew that, at least Ron would like it.  
  
After a quick trip to Hogsmead, the robe was safely wrapped in a glittering paper (which constantly gave off sparks and would explode into fireworks once the present was unwrapped) and Hermione slumped exhausted into the couch in front of the fire. She heard a strange crackle and remembering Nappy, upturned the overstuffed cushion, underneath was a small scrap of parchment with a very lopsided "NAPPY" scrawled on it.  
  
Ron and Harry entered the Common Room at that moment, and Hermione beckoned them over. She showed them the scribble and they agreed to come down at about 11, Harry had been very interested in their description of the House-elf and was eager to meet him.  
  
But Malfoy had to ruin everything: he had found out that it was Harry and Ron had hexed his bodyguards and in a burst of anger, had started cursing them when they came across in the corridors. They had attacked him back and consequently left him with a pink and green checked skin (but 10 points from Gryffindor by McGonagall, which they considered fair) and both boys walked to dinner unscathed, or so they thought.  
  
When Harry took a bite from his lamb chop, he suddenly retched and he vomited it into his plate. Hermione, realizing that something was wrong, stopped him from taking any more food and she and Ron helped him to the hospital wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave them the bad news," I'll give him a potion that'll stop him from vomiting but the potion has a side effect of...er...eating away the insides of his stomach, so it looks like he'll be here for at least a week because I have to put a counter spell on him every hour or so."  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, than looked at their friend who was sitting on a bed, wincing at Madam Pomfrey's description. She hurried away to get the medicine and they approached Harry's bed. Ron joked that tomorrow they'd come and Harry would be a bunch of guts and skin. Hermione just enquired that should they wait for him to come before they went to meet Nappy.  
  
"Of course not" Harry answered, "He wanted to meet Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, he can meet Harry Potter some other time."  
  
So, with promises of presents and frequent visits, they left Harry. Dinner was over so they just went straight to the Common Room. Ron was soon describing the fearless duel that had happened with Malfoy and painted Harry as the heroic victim, to the Gryffindor boys and Parvati, who were already making plans to visit Harry.  
  
Hermione just marched over to a desk. Suddenly, she was upset at Ron again, and she wasn't even sure why...he just aggravated her.  
  
That night, Hermione was still fuming and let Ron knock a few times on the girl's dormitory door before she slipped out. Ron's present was lying on the desk, down in the common room, Hermione had enchanted it to look like a book, knowing that it was the perfect hiding place. Ron gave her a puzzled look, staring at Hermione's frown, but she shrugged and turned away.  
  
A quick inspection of the darkened room showed that Nappy hadn't come yet, Hermione sat down on the sofa and Ron, hesitating slightly, sat down next to her. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Hermione..." said Ron tentatively  
  
"What?" she snapped  
  
Ron looked taken aback, but continued anyway,"...Is anything wrong?"  
  
Hermione sarcastically drawled that everything was all right.  
  
Ron was surprised at this unusual behavior, and put his arm around her, "What's troubling you?" he asked gently, "Are you worried about Harry? He's gonna be alright, you know..."  
  
Hermione shrugged off his arm, and Ron, floundering helplessly, had no idea what to do. "Hermione..." he tried again  
  
"Just leave me alone!" she broke out and stormed off up the stairs. On the way, she tripped against the desk and a book fell off. When it hit the floor, a certain enchantment vanished from it and a certain sparking package was left on the floor. Hermione stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron, far away in the castle, a clock tolled twelve.  
  
Hermione picked it up and almost threw it at him, "Your birthday present, Happy birthday." She turned again to leave.  
  
Ron, who had caught the gift deftly, put it down and quickly reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Hey, wait..."  
  
"Why?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I want you to be there when I open it" and he yanked her closer. She stumbled and almost fell against him. He held her until she wriggled out of his hold. Ron caught a flash of tears in her eyes, "Hermione, why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" she declared passionately  
  
"Yes it is, I'm your best friend and I care about you..." he lifted her head and wiped away the glistening trails on her face. His face was about two inches away from hers, he bent his head slightly and...  
  
"Hello, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley!" interrupted a high-pitched voice, delightedly.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
So near, yet so far. I enjoy prolonging this romance- Poor Hermione. Anyway, tell me what you think and if there's enough people who want me to, I'll finish this story, or I'll just keep on prolonging it...Ha Ha Ha (evil chuckle). Happy New Year everyone!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Apparently, everyone who's reviewed wants me to prolong this; your wish is my command...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hermione stumbled backwards and Ron flushed with anger.  
  
"Hi, Nappy" said Ron through clenched teeth.  
  
"How are you, Ron Weasley?" asked the house-elf cheerfully, oblivious that he had ruined a moment.  
  
"Fine" answered Ron curtly; Hermione had recovered herself in the meantime.  
  
"So, Nappy, why did you call us here?" enquired a very relived, but somewhat disappointed Hermione.  
  
"Nappy wants to show you his wife-to-be!" Nappy declared happily, "Come out Minty!"  
  
A second, smaller house-elf crept out from behind the sofa. Even though house-elves could never be classified as pretty, this one certainly could. Her skin, even though it was the same colour as the ordinary house-elves, was of a more delicate shade, her eyes were a pale blue and were more doe-like than saucer-shaped: like the average house-elf. She curtsied to them.  
  
"This is my wife-to-be!" Nappy declared proudly  
  
Ron looked confused, "Your wife-to-be? Do you mean she's your fiancée?"  
  
Nappy shook his head, frowning slightly as he searched for the right word, "Minty is Nappy's friend who is a female..."  
  
Hermione caught on first, "Oh, you mean that she's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, Yes, Yes" were the first words uttered by the pretty girl, her voice was low and musical, and Ron swore to himself that the house-elf had Veela blood in her.  
  
Nappy nodded delightedly, "Girlfriend, me wanted to be just like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger is Ron Weasley's girlfriend, right?"  
  
Ron and Hermione avoided each other's eyes; Hermione shook her head in denial at Nappy.  
  
Nappy grimaced, "You two is not Girlfriend and b-boyfriend?" his eyes filled with tears, "me wanted to be like Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley..." and he broke into huge sobs which shook his little body.  
  
Hermione looked aghast and bent down to comfort the distraught elf; Nappy sobbed loudly, "Nappy n-no like M-minty anymore, Minty must go a-away"  
  
Now it was Minty's turn to cry, she gulped silently and two huge tears dripped off her nose, Ron turned to comfort her.  
  
Hermione thought quickly, she came up with an idea and whispered it into the house-elf's ear. Slowly, the sad expression vanished and a big grin replaced it, Nappy went up to Minty and took her arm, "Minty, me and you will be friends now, ok? No more girlfriend, just friend."  
  
Minty seemed happy with this proposal and stopped crying as well, and with a quick goodbye, the elves left to discuss the terms of their friendship, or as Nappy announced, "What Minty will do for me!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were left alone again, with a quick glance at Ron, Hermione turned and headed up the stairs to their dormitories, Ron grabbed his present off the desk, and followed her.  
  
As she was about to enter her dormitory, Ron protested that he hadn't had a chance to thank her. Hermione just snapped a curt 'My Pleasure' and closed the door in Ron's face.  
  
As she slumped into her bed, she sighed, and wondered what to make of their 'friendship'...Maybe Ron had liked her after all. She remembered all the crushes she had had on boys over the years, and not one of them had liked her back. Ron liking her seemed crazy, yet he had come close to kissing her. After all this time, she knew that even though she liked Ron, she'd never admit it to him...their natures were too different, Hermione knew that the jealousy that gnawed inside her whenever Ron talked to another girl would affect whatever relationship they had.  
  
That night, just before going to sleep, Hermione vowed to herself that she'd never let anything happen between them, for her own and especially Ron's good...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
That wasn't that great, but please tell me what you think, if it's bad, plz tell me WHY it's bad, coz it feels sort of pointless to carry on writing a story that no one seems to like... 


	11. Chapter 11

You people just keep inflating my over-inflated head with all your nice reviews...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The exams were still far away, but Hermione exhausted herself with work. She had fallen behind because of all the thoughts about Ron. She only woke up to go to class and work; Harry was worried about the constant tension on her face and her haggard appearance.  
  
She woke up early in the morning, before dawn, and fell asleep late at night. The house-elves cleaning her dormitory always found drops of wax on her sheets, because Hermione now always worked under her blankets, in candlelight. She was too afraid to venture down into the common room, in case she met Ron.  
  
One day, at break, after she almost fell asleep in Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall had stared beadily at her, as she tried to stifle her yawns, she made her way into the grounds, all carpeted in snow.  
  
Christmas was approaching and she wondered vaguely what she should get Harry and Ron, as she mused on the possibilities and relaxed for the first time in weeks, a lone figure made his way towards her.  
  
She didn't notice until Ron sprawled next to her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, long time no see" Ron said cheerfully  
  
"I've been busy," she answered curtly, and making an excuse about more work, started to get up.  
  
"Wait," Ron laid a detaining hand on her arm and she inadvertly stiffened, "What's wrong with you? Why are you always running? Are you scared of me?"  
  
Hermione tossed her head, "Don't be silly, of course not." She answered in a fakely casual voice.  
  
"Then stay" Ron said. She settled uneasily on the bench  
  
Ron made some attempts at talking, but Hermione usually stayed silent or answered in one-word answers. He gave up and there was silence.  
  
Hermione looked at the crystals hanging on the trees and the powdery snow on the ground and soon forgot about Ron...until he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" she demanded  
  
"Hermione, I'm tired of being just friends..." he gazed into her eyes, with an almost hypnotic affect. Hermione stayed silent.  
  
He lifted his head and kissed her softly on her forehead, his lips slowly traveled down until they just touched hers...  
  
Hermione suddenly seemed to realize where she was, and she wrenched herself away from Ron's grasp.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted. Ron stared, shocked. "What do you think you're doing?" she repeated, "Why do you keep trying to get close to me? Stay away from me!"  
  
She turned on her heel and started to run in the direction of the castle, after a few meters, she stumbled and fell. The noise of her head hitting the ground reached Ron, he ran to her and kneeled beside her. "Hermione?" he shook her gently, "Hermione!" he repeated loudly, when she didn't react to his call, he fumbled in his pockets for his wand.  
  
He swore when he couldn't find it, and swore again when he realized that he had left it up in the castle. Finding no other alternative, he picked Hermione up in his arms, cradling her like a baby and moved slowly towards the castle. At the gates, he got help and took Hermione to the hospital wing, where he explained to Madam Pomfrey, briefly, what had happened.  
  
He stared with a worried expression as Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. He grew more worried as the spell didn't seem to take any affect and Madam Pomfrey repeated it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked when he couldn't bear it any longer, Madam Pomfrey turned to him with confusion on her face.  
  
"It's not working...I know that it can sometimes happen that magic doesn't work on some wounds, but it's never happened to me..."  
  
"Why?" asked Ron  
  
"Because when a person doesn't want to get better, the magic is weak against the problem...was Ms Granger worried about something?" the matron stared at him.  
  
Ron made an excuse about Hermione overworking herself and quickly drew attention back to her condition. "So when will she wake up?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Matron helplessly, "I'll have to ask the Headmaster for help..."  
  
"He'll do something, won't he?" asked Ron  
  
"I hope so..." and Madam Pomfrey gestured him to leave, Ron left.  
  
He went to find Harry, and explained to him what had happened. Harry grew concerned and the both went to the Hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey turned them away at the door, "Professor Dumbledore is looking at her now, you can't see her."  
  
No amount of pleading and entreaties from the two boys swayed her and they were soon walking back dejectedly to the common room. As they entered, their Gryffindor classmates surrounded them and were asking them for news about Hermione, whose accident they had heard about.  
  
Ron explained as much as he could, carefully avoiding the reason why Hermione had run away from him in such a hurry...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Did I do what you guys wanted? I hope you enjoyed this... 


	12. Chapter 12

Long time no see-here's my update...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A dreary week passed in the castle, at least for Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron, eaten up with guilt, had confided in Harry on what had happened in the snow that day. Madame Pomfrey still refused to let them in until the next Hogsmeade visit, because most of the students would be away in the village and there would be no gawking spectators.  
  
"Maybe you two can do something." She said when they came.  
  
Harry had convinced Ron that it wasn't his fault and he had to come, for Hermione's sake. Him and Harry perched awkwardly on the side of her bed and Harry took one of her hands, he nodded at Ron who sat there, scared and ill at ease. Ron took her other hand.  
  
"Hermione" whispered Harry, "Please wake up, there's nothing wrong with you...you just have to get up." Ron stayed silent.  
  
Ron was quiet throughout the visit, Harry kept on a up-lifting prattle, giving Hermione 10 million reasons that she had to wake up...Ron noticed that his name wasn't mentioned-He wanted to get out of there. Madame Pomfrey let them stay a bit longer than usual, because watching behind a curtain, the sight of two boys around their best friend, trying to wake her up, made her pity them.  
  
When they left the hospital wing silently, but before they turned into the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry turned to Ron, "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Ron replied brusquely, "There was nothing to say..." he turned to the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
Harry grabbed his arm, "Ron...denial is not going to help her now...you have to talk to her-you know that she'll listen to you."  
  
Ron sighed heavily, "Harry...I got her into this mess, but I can't get her out because she doesn't want to get out...I can't do anything." He shrugged off his arm and left Harry staring at the open portrait hole.  
  
Dinner that night was silent between Harry and Ron, the rest of the school shouted and happily discussed the day's happenings. Neville even inquired if Harry and Ron had fought. When he worked out that he was being ignored, he continued his discussion with Seamus on whether wizards could counterfeit galleons and sickles.  
  
When it was time for bed, the rest of the dormitory fell asleep quickly, exhausted by their day but Harry and Ron lay silent, staring at the canopies on their beds. Soon after Ron heard the bell toll twice, he heard the steady breathing coming from behind Harry's curtain. He sighed, twisting and turning to find a better position.  
  
His mind reluctantly went back to that day in the fields. He remembered kissing Hermione's forehead and the sudden pressure when she had pushed him away...he had been almost sure that Hermione had liked him, but her expression after that kiss had blown away any ideas of affection. He kicked himself for going out in the grounds that afternoon and now Hermione lay in the hospital wing, stubbornly denying the magic that was supposed to help her, all because she was scared of him. He knew this for a fact, because her hand had stiffened when he had held it that morning.  
  
Now what? What was he supposed to do? Harry told him to talk to her...now that he thought about it, it wasn't such a bad idea...but he had to talk to her alone.  
  
He knew that there was no time...before he lost his courage. He got up and rummaged softly in Harry's trunk for his invisibility cloak. He reminded himself that Harry had given him permission to borrow it without asking, his conscious still twinged though.  
  
His socks slipped slightly as he walked over the highly polished tiles, he came to the hospital wing with no incident and slipped quietly inside. He glided silently to Hermione's bed. He sat on the edge and then gripped her hand again-they stiffened again- and leaned down.  
  
"Hermione" he whispered in her ear -she stirred slightly- "Hermione, I'm sorry. I should never have tried to kiss you. I typically mis-read our friendship."  
  
He paused for a moment, listening for anything. When there was silence, he continued, "But your friendship IS important to me, I don't want to do anything to mess it up...your friendship is important to a lot of people, Harry is almost losing his mind because you won't wake up...Hermione, I know you can hear me. Just wake up, that's all I ask from our friendship...I won't ever bother you again, you'll be my friend again..."  
  
Ron paused again; surprised to find he was choking up, he gripped Hermione's hand harder, "...just wake up."  
  
Hermione shuddered violently then lay still, Ron noticed a tear slipping out from underneath her eyelid. He was about to shake her when his attention was drawn to a light coming on nearby. He threw on the cloak and ran out.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sorry about that long delay, school is taking up all my brains-I can't write anymore! I hope you liked it though...I will try to update more often. Thanx to those who reviewed when I had stopped writing. Also thanx to Pottermad1 who convinced me carry on this story. 


	13. Chapter 13

Final Chapter...I think  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
An authoritive tinkle broke into the babble of the hall at breakfast. Professor McGonagall was tapping her goblet with a fork.  
  
Everyone looked up, Ron continued to nod into his cornflakes, his long night left him sleepy and drained. McGonagall cleared her throat, "Ahem, I'd like to happily announce that Miss Granger is now conscious-" Ron and Harry snapped to attention and stared up at their Head of House, "-she will hopefully be returning to school by tomorrow, though close friends and house members do have permission to visit her today..."  
  
Harry grabbed Ron and they ran to the Hospital Wing, they stumbled, breathless, through the open door. When Madame Pomfrey greeted them with a disapproving look, they slowed down. They walked sedately up to Hermione's bed, where she sat with a breakfast tray. Her eyes flickered a bit when she saw Ron, but she broke into a huge grin. Harry and Ron were grinning as well, though you could have said that Ron's was a bit forced.  
  
"Hi" grinned Harry, Hermione simply lifted her arms, he hugged her. She turned to Ron, her eyes were guarded but she smiled. Ron hugged her gently, just to prove that things were back to normal. "Long time no see..." he said, Hermione laughed.  
  
Harry chattered away on what had happened while she was asleep, Ron stayed silent and Hermione answered in laughing, one-word answers. Things would be back to normal if Ron talked a bit...  
  
The next day, Hermione came back to school and was welcomed with open arms. Her presence had been especially missed in difficult lessons...where the professors had picked on the others, because Hermione hadn't been there to answer their questions. Hermione would have over-worked herself again if Harry and Ron hadn't stopped her...Harry and Ron...Ron was very careful not to be alone with Hermione.  
  
Hermione herself felt much better, she barely remembered what had happened while she was asleep, occasional flashings of a warm touch and a deep, warm voice went through her mind but she usually shook them off, it scared her to remember who they belonged to.   
  
Sometimes, she fell into a reverie, she wondered what had made her stop Ron that day...she could only answer that it was for the good of both of them. Maybe, even after all the years of friendship...she couldn't bear to lose the happy comradeship that the two of them shared...she thought deeper - his friendship was too important...but she thought with a guilty pleasure of the way his lips had brushed against hers before she had pushed him away, the feeling of safety that she got when she was in his arms...his concern over her troubles-  
  
Neville asking if she had seen Trevor interrupted her. After a denial, she sent Neville on his way. She turned back to her books but fell back into her deep thoughts again...She did like him, the sweetness of his love made friendship look a bit bland...but she didn't want to do anything...did she?  
  
All throughout that evening, she wondered about her predicament...why had she pushed him back? Unconsciously, she did realize that the only reason she had woken up was because Ron had promised that he'd never bother her again...that he'd never mess up their friendship. But what friendship was left? Ron stoically avoided being with her alone and rarely made the usual infuriating remarks that had aggravated her before, but now seemed almost sweet.  
  
She undressed silently that night, not joining in the gossip of the other girls. She couldn't sleep and twisted a lot until her bed sheets were a mass of entwined fabric. Thoroughly put out, she pushed them away and grabbed her dressing gown. Maybe the warmth of the Common Room would help her get some sleep. She silently opened the door to the dormitory and made her way down the winding staircase.  
  
She slumped down onto the sofa, before she realized that someone was already sitting there, "Ron!" she cried out, before clapping her hand on her mouth.  
  
Ron looked up at her with an amused expression, "Nice greeting...your gown really suits your tone of your face..." he laughed  
  
Hermione pressed her hands on her cheeks; she was dismayed to find them hot and probably very red - same as her dressing gown. Ron laughed again and gestured to the place next to him, "Have a seat"  
  
Hermione started to hesitate, then noticed that Ron's expression darkened slightly, 'You're being silly' she chided herself mentally and sat down next to him. "Errr...so...have you seen Nappy since the last time we were here?" quickly reeling off the first topic that came to her head.  
  
"Nope" Ron replied cheerfully, after he didn't offer a new topic and seemed happy to sit in silence with her, Hermione kept quiet. She was scared that she'd feel the tension building up around them but surprisingly, it didn't. Maybe because she now knew that Ron wouldn't do anything, but the knowledge filled her with sadness now...why had she been so stupid?  
  
Ron started the conversation now, "Hey, I didn't thank you for the birthday present, it was really great...Fred and George are bloody jealous." He laughed again. Hermione smiled, "No problem....I wasn't really sure on what to get you...but I'm glad you liked it, I suppose it fitted OK?"  
  
"Yeah it did, let me show you..." Before Hermione could stop him, he ran up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory and after a few minutes ran down again, dressed in the shocking orange robes, which clashed with his hair. Hermione laughed at his boyish happiness and clapped softly, "You look great!" she exclaimed. He had left he buttons undone and a 6-pack peeked out at her. She had to admit, Ron had grown considerably since she had first met him...he was also handsome, the shock of floppy, red hair and his infectious grin made her heart flutter.  
  
She shook herself as she noticed Ron looking at her strangely. She clapped a bit louder to make up for her lapse from reality. He grinned at her, and put his hands in his pocket and posed. Hermione laughed again.  
  
His expression changed, he fumbled in the pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He smoothed it out and read aloud: "...to conclude this experiment, the best way to prepare this potion is to cook it over a low heat..." they both started laughing when they realized that it was a page of Hermione's Potions homework. But he suddenly stopped as he inspected the page, near the edges. Hermione's heart dropped as she remembered her earlier doodling, she didn't know whether to cry or run...so she just sat there, silent.  
  
Ron's expression was hard to read as he held up the page, even at that distance, Hermione could clearly see the curricles of his name, entwined in little hearts. She looked stricken...until Ron pulled her up, off the sofa.  
  
She hung her head, "Hermione..." Ron whispered gently, "I don't know what to say...I - you...after all that - you did." She nodded, still fascinated by the floor. Ron would hate her, she knew it. She had played games with him and now she'd lose his friendship and his love.  
  
Ron let her go and stepped back...she was forced to take her eyes of the floor so she could see what was going on...Ron had probably left, disgusted with her. Her eyes grew wide as Ron stood in front of her, arms open. She knew she wasn't making a mistake when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, she burst into tears.  
  
After a while, Ron pulled her off gently and took her face in his hands, she was still sniffling a bit. Ron shook his head at her distress and wiped away her tears. Hermione laughed a bit at her own stupidity, which was cut off when Ron bent his head and kissed her softly, her fingers lingered in his hair as she kissed him back. They stood like that for a while, the kiss getting more deeper and sweeter until...  
  
"Hello Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, you too be having a boyfriend and a girlfriend! Just like Nappy!" announced a high-pitched voice happily.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
There, finished. I hope you all liked it. You know what? This is my first story that I've actually finished. Too bad my love life isn't this great...Happy reading; I'll start a new story if I come up with a decent plot. You can read my Princess Diaries Fics during the meanwhile. Luv- Gonnabe Writer 


End file.
